harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life
Another Wonderful Life is equal to A Wonderful Life in most respects, with the exception that the main character is a girl instead of a boy. This mostly affects the story, although Marvelous Interactive Inc. tweaked some parts of the gameplay, and added several new items. Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life features connectivity with Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town like that is found in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. The game's similarity with Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life and its other flaws caused its sales to do badly. Plot The main character, a young woman from the city, inherits a somewhat run-down farm in Forget-Me-Not-Valley after the death of her father, and tries to make it successful with some help from her father's old friend, Takakura. Each chapter is one year long (which is four seasons with ten days each in Harvest Moon time) and narrated by Takakura. The chapters all show how the character takes care of her farm, befriend others, and court men according to how the player controls the character. Gameplay Another Wonderful Life's gameplay is very similar to its predecessors, involving planting, growing, and harvesting crops while taking care of the variety of animals inhabiting the farm. The game also includes being able to court three bachelors and marry one of them by the end of the first chapter of the story. The game progresses through 6 chapters in the game, which shows the player character going from young adulthood to old age. Starting from the second chapter, the player character will have given birth to a son, who will grow older and the player will have to take care of him for the rest of the story. NPCs also grow older or move as time passes. The Farm The player runs the farm throughout the game and has a variety of chores to do. The farm has three fields with varying levels of fertility along with plants that must be watered more than once per day, particularly during summer, and nourished with fertilizer to obtain high-quality fruits and vegetables. Each crop has its ideal growing season and will do poorly if planted at the wrong time of year. Available Crops: *Tomatoes *Melons *Watermelon *Strawberry *Turnips *Potatoes *Carrots *Sweet Potatoes Available Fruits: *Peaches *Oranges *Grapes *Bananas *Apples Hybrid crops are also able to be made. This is done by feeding any two different seeds or crops to the talking plant, Tartan, who appears at any point after the first year is over. Tools There are a variety of tools that can be used to assist the player character in these farming tasks. The hoe, sickle, axe, watering can, and hammer. The player character starts with the heaviest tools that consume large amounts of stamina, but can later obtain lighter tools that doesn't deplete stamina as fast. The player character can buy tools from Van, such as the brush, and may also acquire some from certain NPCs, such as Tim or Vesta. Animals The character first starts off with one cow and can later acquire additional, higher-quality cattle as well as male sheep, male and female chickens, a male horse, ducks and a goat. The ducks appear not to incubate eggs of their own as some of the eggs the player character harvests from chickens will hatch as ducklings. The cow produces milk for one year but won't for another unless mated with a bull. On the other hand, a goat will dry up after a year, regardless of mating with a male goat. The player character also starts the game with a choice of two dogs to whom she may train. The character may later receive a cat if the character cultivates friendships with Romana. However, the cat serves no particular function on the farm. It is not possible to obtain a chihuahua. Characters There are a variety of characters in the game, but they aren't significant to the chapters in the game - only the character the player controls, the potential husbands, and Takakura, contribute to the story. The player character is a young girl that the player can name and control. She has inherited the farm after her father's death and is trying to make it successful. She virtually has no personality and does not speak throughout the game, except when she faces the mirror in her house. Some fans affectionately call her Pony. Takakura is the main character's father's old friend. He helps the player character run the farm and with other problems. Takakura is enigmatic, mysterious, and seemingly grumpy, but he's actually a kind, good-hearted man. He narrates each chapter of the story. Marriage and Children Like most Harvest Moon games, the player character can marry non-player characters. In Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life, the NPCs that are potential husbands are Marlin, Gustafa, and Rock. As in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, the character must get married by the end of the game or else one of the NPCs will propose to the character, giving her the choice to accept their proposal and continue the game or to not accept their proposal and end the game. These potential husbands keep diaries in their houses and write down their feelings about the player character. Once four red hearts appear in their diary, it means that they will be ready for marriage. Special cutscenes that can triggered at different times increase or decrease their affection for the player character, depending on the choices the player character makes. The player character's rivals for their love also have special cutscenes with them, which increase their relationship together. In addition to this, each husband represents a wife from A Wonderful Life. Rock resembles Muffy, Gustafa resembles Nami, and Marlin resembles Celia. When the player character marries one of the potential husbands ,they give birth to a son, who grows up as the years and chapters progress. The objects the player character show him or the people he meets will influence what career he will pursue when he grows up.When they are an adult, they will choose their wife and job. The careers available are being a musician, artist, scholar, athlete, breeder, and farmer. Marlin's child is calm, yet playful, and starts off being interested in being either a farmer or rancher. Gustafa's child is shy, quiet, and loves to snuggle when the player character holds him and always asks to get picked up. He starts off being interested in being a musician or an artist. Rock's child is outgoing and a little naughty and starts off being interested in becoming an athlete. Mini-Games There are two mini-games in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life - a milk drinking contest and a shape one. The first one involves the player character trying to drink as much milk as she can under a one-minute time limit by pressing the A-button. The player character's rivals for the game are Rock, Hugh, and Grant, with Grant being the easiest and Rock being the hardest. The second one can be played with the pyrotechnics twins, Patrick and Kassey. They are both equal in difficulty, but one will let the player character start first. The game is played on a squarish grid and the goal is to claim as much territory as possible with triangular figures. Winning the latter game will end in receiving a prize from either Patrick or Kassey, however it does not contribute to the story line. See Also Category:Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube